fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Returning What was Stolen
Aiden,Niwatori and Tojima entered the village."we should see the mayor and get as much information as we can about the situation Tojima said."What else is there to know?.Stay up tonight,wait for baddies to show up,kick ass...simple"Aiden said."Perhaps but even so we should let them know that we have arrived"Niwatori said bringing his scarf up to cover his mouth and nose."Alright,fair enough"he said with a shrug. They knocked on the mayors door "please come in"a voice said from inside the room said.They entered to see man sitting at the desk in the center of the room "hello there,you must be those mages i ordered"he said with a laugh."Yeah,we're here for that job you requested"Aiden said "Those thugs on the outside of town have been terrorizing the poor citizens of this small village for a week or so now and i'm afraid that if something isn't done about them soon that someone might get hurt"Cyprus said with a moderately worried look.Tojima tilted his head slightly as a sense of unease swelled within him "You got nothing to worry about" Aiden said giving him a thumbs up."I'm counting on you guys"Cyprus said.Niwatori and Tojima glanced at one another and nodded but said nothing. They left the office and now stood out on the street "i'm starving,lets get something to eat"Aiden said.Niwatori and Tojima agreed,their minds preoccupied by too many other thoughts to care.They sat at a small resturaunt."You're not gonna eat,Tojima?"Aiden asked."No,i do not eat infront of others"Tojima said "oh yeah?,what about that girl from the ball"Aide said playfully elbowing Tojima in the ribs.Tojima held up a hand to silence Aiden as he listened carefully "so you've noticed it too?"Niwatori asked before chilling his drink with a single breath."Yes the mayor and the wisphers from these people confirm it,there's something they're not telling us"Tojima said "what're you guys talking about?"Aiden asked.Niwatori placed a finger over his own lips "shhh..."He said.Aiden listened carefully as he began to hear wisphers "i knew we should've left those savages alone" one said."now we've got mages in our town snooping"Another followed."Something about this job is off"Niwatori said."Maybe but a job's a job ya know?"Aiden said."I agree but perhaps we should look into it alittle more"Niwatori said."Things are not as they seem"Tojima said "fine,alright....but after dinner okay?"Aiden said returning to his meal. Night arrived sooner than expected.The three stood on the roof of an abandoned home near the village enterance"I thought we were gonna try to figure out what's going on?"Aiden said.Niwatori adjusted his glasses."I doubt they'd have told us anything if we asked"He said."We will wait and see what happens"Tojima said.The moon had risen high into the sky as Niwatori began to doze off."Hey,don't you go sleeping on the job"Aiden said.Niwatori sat up as he adjusted his glasses "fine"he said now sitting cross legged.Tojima held up his hand to silence them as torch lights appeared along the tree line.They all ducked down to stay hidden as several figures approached the entrance to the village.The way they walked was calm as if they ment no harm and held no hostility. The figures stopped outside the mayors home "This is your last chance Cyprus,give them back"An olderman demanded."Give back what you stole and we will never again return to this village!"another said."If you refuse we will come back and rip apart this village until we find them,do not mock us Cyprus we are capable of doing so!"Another said.There was no response "we will return tomorrow and you will regret what you've done!"The old man said.They all retreated returning to the forest."Are we just gonna let them get away?"Aiden asked "They'll come back tomorrow"Tojima said.Niwatori yawned "We will speak to the mayor about this in the morning but for now..."he said before yawning again and rolling over on his side,falling to sleep. It was alittle past noon when they entered the mayors office.Cyprus looking less happy than he did the day before."So....what was that last night?.You let them in the village?"he asked."You lied to us"Niwatori said."I didn't lie about anything,don't accuse me of lying.I hired you to protect the village not play diplomat.I told what you needed to know"He said."You stole something from them,why?"Tojima asked.Cyprus laughed "i hired killers not dectectives"Cyprus said.Tojima slammed a fist on the desk "answer the question!"he yelled surprising Aiden and Niwatori "calm down dude"Aiden said"I hate those who bully the weak"Tojima said.Cyprus laughed "And i hate people who believe in all that 'for justice and whats right crap.To answer your question of why by the way.The only reason anyone does anything anymore....money,I'm gonna sell them and make a fortune then i'm gonna be leave this crappy little village without a word"He said "Not if we have anything to say about it"Aiden said."Hold up now boys,no need for violence...atleast not directed at me anyways"He said getting up. Cyprus placed a large chest on the table.He opened it to reveal gold and dimonds filling the box "kill those forest dwelling savages and i'll split this and the money i make selling the relics with all of you.It's more than enough to make is all very rich men"Cyprus said.Aiden threw the chest off the table "what the hell do you think we are?"Aiden asked "You would insult mages of Koma inu in such a way?"Tojima said "Disgusting"Niwatori said.Aiden put his foot up on the table "where is the stuff you stole?"he asked.Cyprus glared at Aiden for afew minutes before caving in."Theres a false wall in the closet behind me"he said before plopping down in his chair "take it all,i should've hired a dark guild"he said.Aiden removed the false wall to find a chest.He opened it to find a golden sword and armor set."Whoa..."Aiden said dragging the chest out."Hey stop!,you're scratching the wood floor!"Cyprus said."Shut up"Aiden responded "Don't let us hear about you doing anything like this again or we'll take it as a personal insult not only to the Fractal regiment but Koma inu as well"Niwatori said with murder in his eyes as the group left the office. Night fell and as the moon rose high in the sky the Fractal regiment waited at ths village enterance.The torch carrying group returned with more people,around twenty.The group can face to face with the three mages "There is no need to attack the village we are here to give back what belongs to you"Tojima said opwning the large chest.The group seemed confused "we are mages from Koma inu,here to right wrongs and serve justice"Aiden said smiling "This village will not bother you again"Niwatori said.An old man stepped forward."You have done us a great service young mages"the man said."Now that we have what we came for we have no need to attack the village"The old man continued."What?!"a younger man looking to be in his early teens pushed through the group."Grandfather,those people defiled our sacred relics.We can't let them go free without punishment"The child said."Koba we no longer have any qurrial with the people of the village,we musn't shed blood over such things.Let us return home"The old man said."No way!"Koba yelled throwing a punch at Aiden who caught the punch with ease"calm down kid,we're not your enemy here"He said with a smile."It is as the man says child,leave them be"The old man said.Aiden let go of Koba's fist.He followed thr group as the disappeared back into the forest along with the chest."I don't know about you guys but i'd call this a job well done"Aiden said with a snicker.Niwatori let a small chuckle escape."I agree"He said."Indeed"Tojima said.